Leah Abbott
Leah Tiffany Abbott, the only child of Kevin Abbott and Kim Yoon A, was born on April 14, 2071 at Godric’s Hollow, West Country, England. She currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Fifth Year Hufflepuff. Basics Full name: Leah Tiffany Abbott Place of Birth: Godric’s Hollow, West Country, England Date of Birth: April 14, 2071 Current residence: Cornwall, Southwestern England Ancestry: Pureblood Ethnicity: British Korean Wand: 13 1/3 bendy Pine with Phoenix feather core Pet: Kneazle named Filomena Appearance Leah is five foot four inches (162 cm) tall and would probably not tell you how much she weighs. She has medium length slightly wavy golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. She always wears her Hogwarts uniform and a smile at school. When she does not need to, she usually puts on a bright colored top along with a skirt, some sort of jewelry and again, a smile. Education School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Hufflepuff Best Subject: Potions Weakest Subject: Charms Favorites ♬ Hufflepuff ♬ Singing and acting ♬ Playing the flute ♬ Fish & Chips ♬ Butterbeer ♬ Chocolate ♬ Colors yellow and black ♬ Red velvet cake Dislikes ✎ Impatient people ✎ Dry fruits ✎ Sirens ✎ Disgusting things ✎ Being wrong ✎ Reading Family Father: Kevin Abbott Mother: Kim Yoon A Personality Leah is your average fifteen-year old Hufflepuff girl. She is loyal, patient and hardworking. She likes making friends from all ages and countries. She can be slightly flirtatious sometimes. She is talented in singing and acting, but is modest and does not show it much. Although she is not the best at studying, she always tries her best. History Purebloods Kevin Abbott and Kim Yoon A were close friends since their time at Hogwarts, both having been sorted into Hufflepuff in their first year. They became closer during their seventh year as they studied for N.E.W.T.s together. After their graduation, Kevin continued his studies at Montreal Wizarding University while Yoon A became the new Professor of Flying at Outback's Downunder School for the Magical. They eventually got married on Christmas Eve of 2068 in Godric's Hollow, West Country, England. Three years later, on April 14, 2071, Leah Tiffany Abbott entered the world. As an only child, Leah grew up with lots of love. The Abbotts moved to a beautiful village located in Cornwall, Southwestern England. She enjoyed singing and acting since she was young, but never showed it to people. She learned how to play the flute when she was seven. It seemed interesting at first, but as she grew older, she abandoned the instrument to find another hobby. Because her parents wanted her to be a good witch by the time she went to Hogwarts, they taught her basic Wizarding knowledge at home. Although all little Leah wanted to do was sing and play, she did not want to disappoint her parents, so she studied. Or she pretended to, anyway. On her eleventh birthday, an owl dropped Leah’s Hogwarts acceptance letter on the living room windowsill. She was excited, very excited indeed. This was the beginning of her magical life. First Year With her wand (from Ollivanders!) in one hand and Kneazle Filomena in the other, Leah made her way to Hogwarts. She was happily Sorted into Hufflepuff. She quickly fit in and made friends. She also discovered her increasing love of chocolate. She did NOT get old all of a sudden like her Professors and fellow students did. Must be because she was strong, yeah? She would not have cared much about the epidemic, but her affected friend Hope Evans tumbled down the Moving Staircase and broke her hip. She stayed with her and tagged along to the Hospital Wing like a good friend would do. There was also the Half-Hearted Ball on Valentine's Day which Leah did not enjoy much because she had no boyfriend to dance with. Second Year Leah set a goal to work harder this term because she was turning into a teenager and all that. This was what motivated her to apply for a Hufflepuff Herald Editor position. Surprisingly, she actually made it. The best thing she did this year was becoming best friends with first year Angel Valentine. As the cold came and decided to kill everybody at Hogwarts, she slept on the couch in front of the common room fire with her thick blanket more often than not. Interestingly, she developed a crush on amazingly handsome Ravenclaw Jun Kim. At the end of the School term, she achieved her goal and became a Top Student. Yay! Third Year This term was boring. Leah's summer was boring. Jun became Head Boy, so she rarely got to see him between his Prefect duties and N.E.W.T.s studies. Then he graduated. It was all quite sad. She began playing the flute again. Only this time, she did not give up. Fourth Year Things went wrong in Leah's Fourth Year. Firstly, she got into a fight with her best friend Angel for saying that she was a Gryffindor because she was reckless. They stopped talking to each other completely. Then her fellow Fourth Year Gregoire Bastion died and Kevin Hirase got expelled. She was almost sure that her Year was cursed and that she would not survive the term. She bonded with Hufflepuff Noel Wallace over the thought of dying. Determined to make the most of the little time she had, she also made up with Angel by apologizing to her first. Guess what? She was alive. At the End of Term Feast, Leah met a cute Third Year Hufflepuff Henric Nicolei. Things were more than alright now. More to come... Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Class of 2089 Category:Hogwarts Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni